Nuestro regalo
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Han transcurrido tres años desde los dramaticos sucesos acaecidos en la vida de aya y tooya. Cada día juntos es un regalo por el que luchar, por ver crecer a nuestar hija, por no transcurrir los años en soledad.


Hola! Pues aki les dejo mi primer fic de ayashi no ceres, decir que es una serie preciosa, que la descubri hace un par de días en you tube y me la vi de carerrila, y me encanto, especialmente la relación entre tooya y aya.

Sin emabrgo el final es algo triste, por lo que decidí hacer este fic, narrado tres años después de los sucesos, por lo que la hija de ellos tiene dos años y medio y tooya todavía vive.

De corazón y con todo mi amor, espero k les guate.

* * *

**AYA POVS**

Mi boca se ilumina con una sonrisa mientras la contemplo. Su ceño fruncido denota la concertación propia del crucial momento. Sus pequeños e inestable pasitos van tomando fuerza, y ríe, ríe porque sabe que va a conseguirlo. Sus delicadas manitas se extienden hacía delante tratando de alcanzarle, mientras sus piernas se esfuerzan en concluir la escasa distancia que los separa.

Finalmente lo ha logrado, ha llegado hasta él, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho, como su más valioso tesoro, nuestro más preciado don.

Mi corazón late emocionado y siento como mis ojos se desbordan en lagrimas, solo que en esta ocasión, tan diferente a veces pasadas, son lagrimas de felicidad, de alegría, de vida.

- Mami... – la escucho llamarme, mientras sus delicados bracitos se extienden hacia mi, emocionados – Mami, ¿me has "vito"? – me pregunta orgullosa.

Cómo no estarlo. Tan solo dos añitos y ya es capaz de dar sus primeros pasos en dirección a su padre, a su adorado padre.

- Claro que si cariño – le respondo, tratando de ocultar la profunda emoción que carga mi voz – Lo has hecho muy bien, eres toda una niña grande.

Mis halagos la hacen reír, es tan orgullosa como su padre. Sus ojos se giran ahora hacía él, mirándolo con más admiración de la jamás me dedicará a mi.

- Lo hice bien, ¿verdad papi? – adora cuando su padre la halaga. Él es su héroe, su superman. Él es el mejor de todos, el papá más guapo, el más fuerte, el más inteligente, el más cariñoso. Él es su papá, y con papá no pasa nada.

- Claro que si Aki – su nombre es el de mi hermano, a pesar de ser una princesita – Lo hiciste muy bien.

Sus ojos rebosan sinceridad y alegría al pronunciar esas palabras, y nuestra hija lo sabe, y sonríe por ello.

Sus ojitos se cierran tiernos cuando adivina las intenciones de él, de su padre, y sus mejillas se tornan coloradas cuando este deposita un cálido beso en su frente. Lo abraza con fuerza, fuertemente, deseando retenerlo allí, con ella, por siempre.

Sin embargo sus anhelos se ven olvidados cuando sus ojitos enfocan al césped que nos rodea y localizan en él una flor, una preciosa margarita.

- Papi – protesta – "bájame a suelo." – Sus ojos relucen impacientes mientas él obedece sus ordenes, y con sumo cuidado y ternura la deposita en el suelo.

Ella comienza a andar, entusiasmada, sin percatarse de la involuntaria mueca de dolor que se forma en el rostro de su padre al verla alejarse. Yo sí lo percibo.

Me acercó a él, lentamente, con mis ojos fijos en el rostro que tanto amo, olvidando por unos instantes a mi otra razón de existencia.

En seguida siente como me aproximo, y sus ojos me buscan, ansiosos por encontrar los míos. Le sonrió, y corresponde mi sonrisa.

La distancia se acorta entre nosotros y siento como sus brazos, que antaño rodeaban a nuestra hija, se cierran ahora sobre mi pecho, fundiéndose conmigo, haciéndonos uno solo.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre la parte alta de su pecho, mientras nuestros ojos se concentran de nuevo en nuestra pequeña hija, que ha caído al suelo, pero lucha por levantarse. Lo logra.

Sin dejarse vencer, vuelve a caminar hacia nosotros, con su bracito derecho escondido tras su espalda y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- Papi... Mami – su voz suena entrecortada, a causa del esfuerzo realizado, sin embargo el tono de triunfo sobresale de ella – "Tomá" el regalo.

La manita que antaño permanecía tras su espalda, se extiende ahora hacía nosotros, portadora de la misma flor que momentos antes permanecía inerte en el césped.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas nuevamente, y soy plenamente incapaz de reaccionar. Sin embargo, él lo hace por mi.

Siento como su cuerpo se inclina hasta quedar a la misma altura que nuestra pequeña, extendiendo su mano para recoger la flor que ella nos tiende.

- "Magarita" – su suave voz infantil suena entusiasmada, probablemente debido a lo que ella considera su gran logro; y yo también.

- Es preciosa tesoro – su voz suena feliz, emocionada, probablemente este haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que yo dejo fluir libremente - ¿para nosotros?

- "Sip" – sus ojos brillan felices por el elogio de su padre.

- Muchísimas gracias – gracias, si, por permanecer a nuestro lado, por ser nuestro motivo para vivir, nuestro triunfo contra el tiempo y el destino. – Tengo el lugar perfecto para ella.

Sus palabras son suaves, y yo apenas me percato de ellas hasta que lo siento, nuevamente a mi lado, tomando mi pelo entre sus manos y depositando en él la pequeña flor.

- Muy bien papi – nuestra hija se escucha entusiasmada, maravillada por la sabiduría de su padre – "Etas" hermosa mami. – También hay adoración en la mirada que a mi me dedica. Nos quiere, nos ama, y es nuestro motivo para vivir.

- Muy hermosa – recalca su padre, mi marido, mi esposo, mi amor.

No puedo reprimir la sonrisa ante sus palabras, para él siempre estoy hermosa.

Siento sus labios sobre mi pelo, y cierro los ojos en afán de concentrarme en la sensación que me provocan.

Los abro de nuevo, segundos después, y lo veo de nuevo junto a nuestra hija, quien ahora juega feliz en sus rodillas.

No puedo evitar sonreír, feliz. Feliz porque se pronosticó un año, dos como mucho; feliz porque tres han pasado y sigue luchando, por mi, por nuestra hija; feliz porque lo veo junto a ella, jugando con ella, riendo con ella, abrazándola fuerte, y se que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

Feliz porque resistió tres años, y volverá a resistir. Porque cada día es una lucha, porque el mañana puede arruinarlo todo, porque todo puede acabar, y sin embargo, él seguirá luchando, porque cada día es un regalo, porque juntos formamos una familia, porque nuestra hija merece que la vea crecer, porque él merece ver crecer a nuestra hija, porque mientras estemos juntos, no hay nada imposible, porque ni siquiera la premunición de la muerte, ha logrado separarnos.

Mis ojos lo enfocan, y sonríe, y me sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, y nuestra hija también sonríe, y sonreímos los tres, en familia, dispuestos a aprovechar el regalo que se nos ha dado.

* * *

Espero k os haya gustado, y por favor agraecere un monton si me dejais vuestros reviews diciéndome k os ha parecido, me hara muy feliz saber si os ha gustado.

Muchísimas gracias y saludos a todos los seguidores de esta magnifica serie.

**PD: por favor, si conoceis algun anime similar me dejais el nombre, por favor!!**


End file.
